


Open Wounds

by evocates



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: 31_days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hibari Kyouya is like a gaping wound, Dino thinks, something raw and painful; a gash of raw, broken red against white, white skin." Dino, Hibari, and fixing imperfections with smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> 31_days prompt: October 21 - 'some assembly required'.

Hibari Kyouya is like a gaping wound, Dino thinks, something bloody and painful; a gash of raw, broken red against white, white skin. Something that is bleeding out, white bone showing beneath, baring teeth.

It is so absolutely _fascinating_. Dino is a doctor deep down; he wishes to fix things, to put them together and draw a smile on broken and split lips. _Smile, Kyouya, smile_ , Dino encourages again and again because that's the first step to closing any wound, isn't it? To smile and let it heal over slowly, slowly.

Dino imagines the festering wound knitting over, closing off, blood clotting and bone mending with every smile that Kyouya gives him. He imagines this and it gives him strength to smile again, his feet light and flying from the ground at every swipe of a tonfa. His whip remains by his side, untouched.

When they have finally finished fighting and lie on the floor, side by side and gasping for breath, Dino closes his eyes and places a hand against Kyouya’s heart. He listens to the drums of war that is Kyouya's pulse, and looks at the shards all over the floor - nothing but collateral damage. He needs those pieces, needs that indecipherable litter - his raw materials - so he can reshape it all into something beautiful and wonderful. That is why he gropes blind, pricking his fingers on the edges. He sighs; _Oh, Kyouya_ , he thinks fondly to himself.

He picks up each shard and cradles them like they are precious; they are priceless despite the disdain that curls Kyouya’s lip. He nearly laughs at that. But a flash of metal and they slip out of his hands like sand, like dreams, shattering into powder.

Perhaps Dino is tormented, lovesick Psyche, he smiles to himself, indulgent of whims. If so, then Kyouya’s beautiful Eros is a cruel one, armed with tonfas bringing death and not Eros’s famed arrows of love, and the only vengeful Aphrodite is his own pride. Every effort is almost futile. But Dino keeps on trying, keeps on _smiling_ , scraping his hands and knees, picking up the pieces of Kyouya’s glass heart.

Still, he keeps smiling, because he knows that each of his smiles fills up the emptiness in Kyouya’s chest a little more; melding the shards together to form something like a coherent whole. The edges stop cutting in as deeply; bones no longer show and it makes his efforts bolder, stronger; his smiles brighten even further.

Kyouya’s own smiles are simple, delicate curves at the very edges of his lips, nearly imperceptible and rare and fleeting like waking dreams. But Dino has trained his eyes to spot them and when he does, his own heart warms a little more, fills up a little more. And Kyouya mends, the wound closing over, the edges drawn close by hands, large and warm.

Where there once was a gaping wound is now a scar, a stark white slash sharp as a surgeon’s scalpel. Kyouya’s smiles are not simply painted mockeries; they now carry true sincerity, whether it might be simple contentment, simply excitement or rare _happiness_. Dino leans in and kisses the smile, running his fingers over the white, white scar. When he pulls his hand away-

His fingers do not bleed.

 _End_


End file.
